Facebook
by westerosi
Summary: In which an extremely agitated Gilbert antagonizes over how Elizaveta seems to be ignoring his friend request. PruHun oneshot.


Gilbert was sitting in front of his computer with his chin resting on his left hand and a frown resting on his face. He had been sitting there like this for quite some time now and it did not look like he was going to stand up anytime soon.

He had recently created an account on the ever so famous social networking site called Facebook but ever since he added Elizaveta as a friend, he never even left the website—he would only click the refresh button every now and then, waiting for that red little '1' to tell him that she has accepted and that they were now friends. He never even left the computer unless he could help it. He only stood up for the occasional trips to the bathroom and twice to get a beer from the refrigerator.

_What's taking her so long to accept me?_ he wondered impatiently as he tapped his fingers on the surface of the table. He glanced at the clock on the taskbar and gritted his teeth. It read 8:02 PM now, roughly 12 hours since he first sent the request.

Was she mad at him? He tried to recall anything that he did recently that might have annoyed her. Oh, sure, _a lot_ of things came to his mind, but none of them seemed particularly obnoxious than was regular—just the usual banter and pranks he played on her.

They were friends, right?

Right?

Right.

_So why is she ignoring me?_ he asked himself once again. They grew up together, didn't they? They had gone through a lot of things that she didn't with any other person— not even with that prissy aristocrat Roderich. Perhaps they weren't that close anymore right now but it was not as if she could just forget the memories they shared as children and teenagers. It was impossible for her to deny their friendship.

Right?

_Maybe the post holding up the electricity and internet connection fell down or something, _he reassured himself but laughed at the thought. The chance of that happening was as large as the possibility that… that…well, that maybe she reciprocated his feelings for him.

_I should probably try calling her_, Gilbert thought but immediately shook his head at his idea. Was he seriously going to call her to demand that she accept him as her Facebook friend? No, thank you. The very idea sounded stupid, even to someone like him.

He sighed and pressed F5 button for the n-th time that day.

There was a knock on the door and his younger brother Ludwig peeked inside.

"Unbelievable. You're still on the computer?" Ludwig asked with a look of surprise on his face.

Gilbert replied with a grunt and a slight nod of his head. He knew why Ludwig was so astonished. Gilbert never liked using gadgets and now here he was, spending half of a beautiful spring day sitting his ass off in front of the stupid little machine.

Ludwig entered the room and peered at the computer over Gilbert's shoulder. "Oh, I see you made a Facebook account."

Gilbert nodded wordlessly. _Refresh refresh refresh._

"Why haven't you added me yet?" Ludwig asked interestedly.

Gilbert shrugged. He wasn't in the mood for chitchat right now.

"And why are you abusing the refresh button?" Ludwig added, his voice laced with curiosity.

"I'm waiting for someone first okay? Leave me alone," Gilbert muttered thoughtlessly. He stopped himself just in time from saying that he wanted _her_ to be his first friend on this stupid website, like how it really happened in the past.

He groaned internally. He didn't like how his monologue was getting cheesier by the second.

"I see," Ludwig said knowingly.

_Damn it, why does he always have to figure everything out?_

"Kesesese, what I meant was that I was _trying_ to figure out how to—no, wait, I was waiting for myself to accept my friend request because I'm so awesome I can _actually _do that. So don't go thinking of something else, okay?" Prussia said, trying to cover up his fluster with laughter.

Ludwig raised an eyebrow doubtfully and just shrugged.

"Dinner's on the table if you want some," he said before turning to leave.

When he was gone, Gilbert slumped back on the chair. _I forbid the awesome me to act this pathetic, damn it!_

"Fine, I'll call her then," he muttered decidedly. He knew he was never going to rest easy until he found out why anyway.

He picked up his cellphone and dialed the number that he knew by heart but would never _ever_ admit to having memorized.

"Hello, Elizaveta?" he asked, unable to stop his voice from sounding cross.

"Hey, Gilbert. Is something up—" she started but Gilbert interrupted him.

"Listen, are you mad at me or something?"

"Not right now, no. What's going on—"

"Are you sure?"

"Quite sure, yes—"

"I haven't done anything to make you angry or anything?"

"I already said I'm not angry with you! You're being annoying— more than the usual anyway— can you stop cutting me off and tell me what on _earth _is up with you?"

"If you aren't then why the hell haven't you accepted me as your Facebook friend yet?" There. He blurted it out finally. And it sounded even sillier than he ever thought it would be.

_Fuck it, Gilbert, what do you think you're doing? _he cussed himself.

Elizaveta remained quiet.

_God be damned, she really _was_ angry, wasn't she?_

"Lizzy—" he started but the sound of her laughter cut him off. It wasn't the demure, giggly _tee-hee-hee_ sound she had been using as a poor replacement for a sound of amusement, it was a hearty, boisterous guffaw that lacked any delicacy and ladylikeness.

It was a beautiful sound nevertheless. He let her go on for a while, though he wasn't exactly sure what it was about.

"Gil, you're seriously getting worked up over that?" she asked after she finished laughing.

"Well, why are you ignoring it then?" Gilbert asked defensively.

"Geez, Gil, it's not that I'm ignoring it or anything," she said. "Something just came up."

"Oh yeah? Exactly 'what' came up?"

"Well a car crashed into the utility post beside my house and ended up cutting up the wires for the internet and landline connection... And as a matter of fact they just finished repairing it right now."

"Oh."

"Yeah, _oh. _God, you're so silly sometimes. I'm going to accept your request as soon as I open my account, alright?"

"Whatever," he said, trying to sound nonchalant. "Oh, and just so you know, Liz, I wasn't really _that_ concerned as to whether you accept my friend request or not. I was just wondering if maybe you were _dead_ or something, I mean I never thought you could be capable of laying off the internet for more than a few hours."

He could imagine her rolling her eyes at him but with _that_ smile on her lips. "Sure, whatever you say. Bye."

"Yeah, later." He waited for her to hang up first and when she did, he leaned back on his chair and laughed, realizing how foolish he was getting frantic over a thing like that.

Then a previous thought made its way back to his mind.

"So in away a tree _did_ fall down, huh…"

A notification came up on his account and it read "Elizaveta Hedervary accepted your friend request."

Slowly, a smile spread over his lips. Maybe his case of "hopeless, unrequited love" wasn't as hopeless and unrequited as he initially thought it was.

**[A/N: Hello! I used the human names of everybody because this hasn't really got any historical background, just a plain fluffy and cutesy (I hope!) oneshot. Right. So hope you enjoyed! Criticisms, as long as it's constructive, would be really nice.]**


End file.
